When things change
by ThePassionOfTheBloodRose
Summary: two dragon slayers one girl, both what her as their mate. she has no clue whats going on and what is in store for her life after?


It was the first day of fall; a chill had set into the air of magnolia. But Lucy Heartphillia wouldn't know that because she was dying of heat, for in her bed snuggled up to her was the pink (or salmon as he preferred) haired fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel . She signed for she had long ago given up on kicking him out of her bed; He had been sneaking in since they met about two years ago when she joined the guild Fairytail and became his partner. She tried to stretch but found she couldn't because draped around her waist was Natsu's arm, she blushed and tried to move his arm which only made him tighten his grip. Lucy's blush intensified as now she couldn't move at all; she had a small crush on her partner which only grew worse when he turned down his childhood friend Lisanna saying "I like someone else, she is perfect and me best friend." I need to get him off me she thought.

"Natsu I can't make breakfast until you move."

At the words breakfast Natsu's eyes sprang open, he blinked a few times before realizing he was holding the celestial mage captive, with a small blush he realest her. "Good morning luce, what's for breakfast?" with a giggle Lucy got up, it's been the same since they got back from their last mission she would make breakfast then they would had to the guild hall. Upon finishing breakfast she quickly got in the shower before Natsu dragged her out in her pj's again he was so impatient. While in the shower she hummed a soft tune until she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes, Natsu what do you want?" said Lucy a bit weary

"Lucy, hurry up before I drag you out myself."Said Natsu with an inpatient tone

"Ash for brains I'm in the shower, just wait". Lucy said in a huff. She finished her shower quickly and dressed. Soon they were off to the guild.

The guild was noisy as ever, Cana challenging everyone to a drinking contest, mirajane severing everyone at the bar, Juvia trying to get Grey's attention, and Gajeel singing his weird made up songs that sound terrible. "Man nothing ever changes around here does it", I thought to myself. I thought to soon for at the door was Sting Eucliffe from the guild Sabertooth, he is a Light dragon slayer we met him at the Grand magic games a few months ago, what is he doing here now?

"I have come to challenge Natsu for his mate."

Mate, what is he talking about? All the dragon slayers in the room gasped and looked between Natsu and Sting. Just them Sting walked over to me and looked at my neck then laughed. "So you haven't marked her yet, perfect.

" Marked me, what does that even mean I'm so confused?

I looked at Natsu and he looked different instead of the onyx eyes I've grown to love, his eyes were Emerald and slit like a dragons, he had red scales around his eyes and up his arms. I couldn't believe it Natsu finally enforced his Dragon force, I looked and sting and he was the same except his eyes were golden and his scales were white. This isn't good, I thought to myself.

"Whoever wins get to claim Lucy as their mate, loser has to never come in contact with her ever again", Sting growled out the conditions.

"I accept these conditions, but let's take this outside unless you want to face Mira's Satan soul when we are done and you have lost." Natsu said with a smirk instead of his usually toothy grin.

With that they walked outside; I stood in complete shock not believing what I had just heard, they are fighting over me?

"Dang bunny girl you sure start a ruckus" Gajeel said with a smirk on his pierced face.

"I don't even know what's going on" I screamed with panic.

All the dragon slayers just shuck their heads and said in unison "You will find out later" I was so irritated why can't they tell me now? Natsu and sting are fighting over me and I don't even know why! Then it dawned on me Natsu and Sting are fighting outside. I quickly ran outside to see Natsu standing over Sting in victory, with tears in my eyes I tacked Natsu to the ground and hugged him.

"Thank Mavis you're not hurt" I said as I wiped away the tears.

"Did you doubt me Miss Heartphillia?" Natsu said with a chuckle.

Sting apologized to Natsu, Lucy and guild master Makarov for barging in and demanding a fight, he was forgiven and with no other words he left the guild hall. Everyone was looking at Lucy and the Dragon slayers waiting for someone to explain what happened.

"Dragon slayers like dragons find a mate to spend their life with; a dragon slayer will only have one mate in their life, for when the slayer chooses a mate their bond is unbreakable and if the mate dies so will the slayer". Said Natsu with the serious voice everyone had head come out of the boys' mouth. All the Dragon slayers nodded yes and everyone was in a shocked silence.

"Yea, I already marked shrimp as my mate" Gajeel said referring to my friend levy who was blushing in the corner of the room.

"So luce, what do you say will you be my mate?" Natsu said in a hopeful voice.

"I thought you would never ask" I said with a smile.

"We have been on many adventures, let's start a new one" with that Natsu stooped down a bit my neck. It didn't hurt like I thought it would, but I felt the new bond form and the beginning of my new adventure take flight who knows what the future holds for Natsu and I.


End file.
